1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and apparatus for the manufacture of lens-like articles and the like which permits fabrication of small-diameter articles and small-diameter lens-like articles and the like which are obtained by the manufacturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art manufacture of lens-like articles and the like, after machining of one side of a work, it is reversed for machining the other side. In this case, however, the reversal of the work takes time and introduces difficulty in centering for machining of each side of the work. Especially, in the case of a quartz oscillator, since its oscillation frequency and the accuracy thereof are dependent on the size of the oscillator and the accuracy of its configuration, highly accurate machining is required; but such machining has been difficult in the past because no suitable means has been available.